


Go Choke on a Candy Heart

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Criminal husbands, Established Relationship, Look at this fucksticks, M/M, Valentine's Day, ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t the first Valentine’s Day they’ve spent together, nor is it the first Valentine’s Day they’ve spent together. It is, however, the first Valentine’s Day since the birth of Captain Cold and Heat Wave. Lisa insists they celebrate it.</p><p> </p><p>[Anonymous asked: oooh I think I need something with coldwave and Valentine's Day]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Choke on a Candy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> "FFS THEY SHOULD NOT BE ENCOURAGED" --My Scarlet

This isn’t the first Valentine’s Day they’ve spent together, nor is it the first Valentine’s Day they’ve spent  _together_. It is, however, the first Valentine’s Day since the birth of Captain Cold and Heat Wave. Lisa insists they celebrate it.

Mick’s direct as always with his reply: “I’m not getting candy hearts, Lisa.”

Len scrunches his nose a few centimeters, like he’s imagining Mick doing that and is as pleased with the idea as much as he is. “And I’m not one for flowers and teddy bears.”

 _Eugh_.

Lisa rolls her eyes. “Did I say you had to get teddy bears? No. I said you two should celebrate Valentine’s Day.”

Len and Mick glance at each other. “I don’t see a difference,” Mick replies.

That earns both of them a scoff. “Valentine’s Day is supposed to be different for every couple. Commercialism got in the way as commercialism does. Celebrate in a way that fits you two. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Lisa turns on her heel, “I have coffee and a necklace to get for one very lonely doctor. Have fun, boys.”

A final wink over her shoulder, and she’s gone. That leaves Len and Mick in an awkward silence.

Yet Len’s not one to sit idle too long. Out of the blue, he grabs his parka and goggles send suits up.

Mick feels his adrenaline spike. “Where’re we goin’?”

He likes the devious smirk on his partner’s face. “I think it’s time we take my dear sister’s advice.”

Mick’s face darkens again. “I said—”

“And if you so much as look at a box of chocolates the wrong way you’ll feel the frostbite for a week. No, Mick,” the smirk grows, “I say we rob every store in Central City that catches our eye. In honor of this fine holiday, you can even torch a few places.”

Familiar mania sparks in Mick’s eyes. “Fuck in the supply closets?”

Len leans forward, brushing their noses. “Escape from the back of all those police cruisers.”

Mick’s hands grab fistfuls of Len’s parka. “Burn every fucking paper heart.”

Len hums. Once kiss, two, three. Four…five.

“Grab a bag and your gun,” Len murmurs, “we have a lot of celebrating to do.”

Mick bares his teeth in an excited grin. “What _ever_ you say, husband mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> LET THIS SHIP RISE
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
